Bloody scars
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Dying hurts, not staying dead can cause problems, of course when everybody hates you when they don’t actually know you happen to be dead...well... a person can only stand so much. A Fem Rinnagan Vampire SI Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea i had, decided to mix up a couple of ideas that get used for naruto and mash them together, this little chapter is the result**

Bloody Scars

Chapter 1

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto's head shot up from the desk at the shout and the thrown piece of chalk from Iruka.

"Huh?" Was the response from the still half asleep brain of said Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka just sighed and shook his head, "Wake up and pay attention." Most of the class laughed at this.

Naruto just nodded, not really listening, not that she ever really listened; the blond spiky haired ten year old had always been a troublemaker.

Naruto, dressed in a red jacket with a hood and black pants, the open jacket revealing the black muscle shirt with the red stripe running down the centre, her spiky blond hair came to just above her shoulders her eyes had a strange set of rings in them, alternating between blue and purple from the blue pupil to the purple edge of her eye with black lines in-between each ring.

The moment class finished Naruto pulled her deep hood up to cover her face and zipped up her jacket before placing her hand in her pants pocket and leaping out the window. The moment she was out of sight she disappeared with a speed that even seasoned Jonin would struggle with.

* * *

Iruka knocked on the backdoor of an old abandoned house that had been boarded up many years ago and had been left alone. When there was no reply he opened the door slightly and slipped in before shutting it again.

He stood in a darkened room that had tiled walls and a tiled floor; it appeared to be a rather empty and dusty kitchen, crossing the room with an air of confidence he knocked on the heavier black door. A muffled yell came through the door and Iruka once again slipped through the door and closed it.

He gave a smile at the blond girl that was sprawled on one of the two leather couches in the dimly lit room, he skirted the low heavy wooden table that sat in the middle of the room and sat on the other couch.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei." Naruto was no longer wearing her jacket which revealed the red unattached sleeve on her right arm; it bulged out slightly at the elbow so arm movement wasn't restricted and the two puncture marks on the side of her neck. Naruto gave a weary yawn.

"You holding up alright Naruto?" Iruka cast a worried glance at the blond.

The blond remained silent and Iruka gave a sigh, "I'll take you out for some ramen when it gets dark alright?"

There was silence for a moment, "Thanks Iruka-sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter for now, this story could go either way, evil or good. i want people to tell me what pairing they want, the only restriction is no Sasuke, any other character is fine, male or female. **

Bloody Scars

Chapter 2

"Hello Naru-Chan." Naruto glared at Ayame as she sat down at the Ramen stand, the light from the stand was one of the few things to break the darkness of the night. Naruto was wearing her jacket zipped up but with the hood down.

"Bite me." Teuchi the owner of the Ramen stand laughed, as did Iruka as Ayame grinned at the scowling blond girl, "I would but someone beat me to it." Naruto stuck her tongue out at Ayame before she turned to Teuchi, "Beef ramen tonight."

"Coming right up, what about you Iruka?" Iruka though a moment, "I'll have the same."

Teuchi started making the ramen and Ayame helped.

"Iruka-sensei, do you think I ever will become a ninja?" Iruka looked at the thoughtful expression on Naruto's face before he answered, "I don't know, despite the fact that it's been a year we still can't find out if your Chakra coils will be able to work, the fact that direct sunlight can kill you is also a down side but the fact that you don't need to breathe and that your heart doesn't pump any blood around your body makes you immune to poison, then there is the fact you have those fancy vampire Taijutsu moves and the whole vampire speed and strength stuff... it could go either way."

Naruto gave a slow nod as Teuchi put a bowl of ramen in front of the two, "Enjoy."

* * *

Naruto left the Ramen stand with Iruka after they had finished and paid, "I'll see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei." Iruka gave her an amused glance, "You going out tonight?" Naruto gave a nod as she rummaged in her jacket pocket for a second before she took out a small box and a lighter, Iruka sighed.

"Do you really have to smoke Naruto?" The girl gave a wry grin as she took one of the cigarettes from the packet and lit it before she responded, "It's relaxing and it doesn't do any harm and really... what else do I need to spend my money on, I don't actually need to eat or drink... well I need to drink blood but the old man sorted that out for me and the fact I don't need to pay rent and the guy who I buy them off sells them cheap in the hope I die from lung cancer."

Iruka just sighed knowing he had already lost the argument, "See you tomorrow Naruto."

* * *

Naruto blew out a small cloud of smoke from the side of her mouth with her cigarette held between her lips as she walked down a dimly lit street; it was dark despite the large amount of people and the various activities that were occurring. Of course this being the red light district of Konoha questions just weren't asked, it was like that in many shinobi villages, which was the sole reason a ten year old girl was able to walk down the street in the part of Konoha that didn't 'exist' whilst smoking and not be stopped once.

Slipping into a side alley Naruto slipped into an 'infamous' shinobi bar, infamous because much like the area it was situated in it didn't exist, it didn't have an official name although it went by the name of the owner usually, Shinku. The guy was nice, old, gray, balding and a mass of scars from his ninja days yet he still had his sharp brown eyes, In the Shinku bar it was a rule of anything goes as long as all parties were willing.

Crossing the crowded bar and ignoring the more strenuous activities, Naruto was far from naive, she took a seat on one of the stools at the bar and smiled at Shinku who upon seeing her turned and prepared a drink before dropping it on the bar in front of her, "On the house tonight kid, you look like things got bad again today."

"Thanks Shinku." The man just waved as he went to take more orders. Naruto dropped her nearly finished cigarette in the ashtray on the bar before taking a drink of the pale red concoction if front of her, Sake and blood, an interesting drink indeed. Once she had finished she began to leave, dropping some money on one of the tables and picking up a small white packages before walking out the bar and leaping to the rooftops to head home.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he walked into the classroom the following morning; Naruto wasn't sat in her usual seat that was situated as far from the window as possible. That meant when he stopped by her house after classes were over he would be picking her off the floor again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Although this is catagorised as angst it seems to be taking a turn, meh, So far Anko seems to be winning for the pairing, Naruto is going to be on the gray side i think, between good and evil, we shall see how the story plays out. So for pairing -  
**

**Anko - 1**

Bloody scars

Chapter 3

Iruka looked around with a sense of caution as he entered the living room of Naruto's house, something he had learned the hard way, never enter the house of a vampire without caution. His eyes immediately took in two facts, the opened white packet on the low table and the red sleeve that Naruto usually wore laying on the floor. With a quick sniff Iruka quickly picked up three distinct scents, the smell of cigarette smoke, the scent blood and the smell of weed.

It was seconds later that saw Naruto bounding down the stairs dressed in a pair of orange shorts and an equally orange t-shirt, blood ran from her right forearm from the gashes in her arm that had obviously been caused by a knife that sat atop various other faded red scars, "Hey Iruka-sensei." She gave a lop-sided grin before she leapt across the room in a display of vampire agility and landed on her favoured couch before flopping down to sprawl across the couch.

Iruka rather quickly though through his options on how to deal with a high, suicidal, ten year old vampire, "I'll be back soon Naruto, can you just stay here for a bit?" he may have been deathly afraid of the woman but she really was the best option.

* * *

Anko pulled open the door and blinked in surprise at the man that happened to be stood on the other side, quickly gaining her composure she glared at him, "What the fuck do you want?"

Iruka seemed to cower as he stood there, "N-naruto." With that one word Anko's oppressive aura disappeared, "What's wrong with her?" Iruka went slack jawed at the way Anko Mitarashi suddenly seemed so worried, Anko scowled before drawing a kunai and holding it against Iruka's neck, "What is it?"

Iruka gulped nervously, "S-she's been smoking weed and she's been cutting herself again." Anko sighed as she withdrew her Kunai, "I'll take care of her." Within seconds Anko was gone and Iruka slowly made his way home, he knew better than to get in Anko's way.

* * *

Anko blinked at the sight that greeted her when she entered the living room of Naruto's house, or as she liked to think of it Naruto's lair. Naruto was stood on the ceiling, the blond girl gave a grin at Anko and despite the fact she was high Anko could see true happiness in the girl's eyes, "Hey, Anko-Chan, I worked out how to use my chakra."

Anko growled at the 'Chan' part before walking over to the girl and pulling her from the ceiling, she grinned at the yelp she got when Naruto hit the floor; Anko knelt and grabbed Naruto's right arm her sharp vision easily picking out the fresh wounds that were rapidly turning into faded blood red scars much like the others that adorned her arm, Anko stood back up and sighed, "I'm gonna tell the old man."

Naruto jumped up from the floor and dashed towards the door that led to the dusty kitchen, Anko went wide eyed and leapt towards Naruto and succeeded in pinning her to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anko's yell seemed desperate, with a quick hand movement Anko hit several pressure points on Naruto and knocked her out.

* * *

Anko stared at the unconscious form of Naruto who was laid on one of the couches in the darkened living room, "You're stronger than this, don't lose yourself Naruto." Anko was one of the few people in the village of Konoha that could say she knew what it felt like to be alone, something which she had bonded with Naruto over so that neither of them had to be alone.

"Is she alright?" Anko whirled about and drew two kunai, one in each hand before she saw who it was, The third Hokage, who both Anko and Naruto referred to as 'The old man.' His usually smiling face was a mask of sadness as he stared at the blond girl.

Anko replaced her Kunai and sighed, "She'll pull through." The third Hokage nodded before he threw a file towards Anko, "Read that." Anko looked sceptical as she read through the file, "You think she has this rinnegan?" The third seemed to smile at that, "I think she does, once we work out how to unlock her chakra we should be able to work out how to use it."

Anko gave one of her famous grins at that, "She already has unlocked her chakra." The third looked shocked at that revelation, "How?" Anko seemed to grin wider, "Would you believe what a high vampire can accomplish?" The two shared a laugh.

* * *

**Two years later – Genin graduation**

Iruka couldn't help the pride he felt at seeing the entire class that he had taught with their konoha headbands, "Welcome to team assignment day, I am happy to see that everyone passed the graduation." Grins broke out in the class; Iruka gave a quick glance to the back corner where Naruto sat with her hood down, a grin on her face. Despite her overabundance of chakra her vampire skills had helped in being able to master her chakra control to the point where she could do the bunshin jutsu.

"From here on out it will only get harder." Determined glared met his statement and Iruka nodded, "Good luck... Alright, time for the teams."

* * *

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka..." Kiba groaned, "And Ino Yamanaka." Ino yelled in joy and stuck her tongue out at Sakura, Sakura immediately started whining and Sasuke was as silent as ever, "Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi... enjoy the wait."

"Team 8 will be Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame..." Shino just nodded whilst Sakura seemed horrified, "And Chouji Akimichi." Chouji continued to eat whilst Sakura seemed to continue to sink into her seat, "Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team 9 will be Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka had to suppress his chuckle at that, The third had told him this was his way of getting back at Naruto for a prank she had pulled on him, teaming her up with the lazy boy of the class who was a secret genius and a closet pervert and the girl who upon first sight of Naruto had mistaken her for a boy and had instantly become enamoured with Naruto. Obviously upon learning that Naruto was a girl Hinata had become rather confused and still was. "Your sensei is Mitarashi Anko."

Many boys were quite envious of Shikamaru, he was on a team with three Kunoichi, The sexually confused Hyuuga, the jonnin who had been seen picking up Naruto from the academy and Naruto; Naruto was an enigma to most of the class and as such had her share of fans... the fact that in the past year she had also openly flirted with both girls and boys had only made her amount of fans grow.

A smash of the window announced Anko arriving.

* * *

Team 9 sat at Ichiraku's Ramen stand, Anko was grinning at the three newly made Genin, a grin that made Shikamaru and Hinata quite scared, Naruto was grinning herself as she pulled a packet and lighter from her pocket, Shikamaru didn't seem surprised whilst Hinata did.

"Alright introductions; I am Anko Mitarashi, T and I expert." She pointed to Hinata, "Little miss hyuuga." Hinata seemed nervous as she blushed, "H-hinata Hyuuga, Taijutsu expert." Anko pointed at Shikamaru, "Super genius." Shikamaru sighed, "Shikamaru Nara, Capture specialist." Anko then pointed at Naruto, "Little blood sucker." Naruto glared from beneath her hood as she blew out a cloud of smoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, Combat specialist in short to long range combat, lots of contacts and I happen to be a vampire."


End file.
